


Random Dialogues

by GAYTALES



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Chapter 1

here are randoms dialogues between those... three? don't ask, they just pop-up in our heads


	2. Chapter 2

F-....you are the worst friend I ever had.  
B-....wasnt I... the only one?...  
F- you still are. Thats why youre the best and the worst. At once. This time more of the worst side.


	3. drunk max

M- Burbor, we sleep together? Since when. Thats gay. You gay. I like you. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

B: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JERKING OFF IN MY TOILET, WITHOUT ME?  
FREEED  
WE HAD A DEAL  
YOU HORNY MONKEY  
F: STOP NAGGIN ME, LET ME FINISH. GET THE FUCK OUT. PRETTY PLEASE?  
...YOU COCKBLOCKED ME AND I WAS IN THE MIDDLE.OF SOMETHING  
HOW DARE YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

B: Max, we're boyfriends now  
M: Yea i know. I got to be aware of myself just when we kissed so... yea i guess we are


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine, that i hate this whisky, and then this stupid jerk got drunk, now im here and what i have to do? I hate whisky but i already have taste in my mouth, so i guess i have to drink it all anyways

\-----

Ugh what the shit is this dish. Max, i know you hear me. I know you like eating such... ygh... come and get it boi


	7. Chapter 7

F: Sorry i got boner, you wiggled your ass on my crotch  
B: Well thats not bad, is it? Maybe you want to-   
F: - NO IM FINE, SEE YOU LATER, GONNA TAKE COLD SHOWER


	8. Chapter 8

F: i cant be with you yet, cause i might got killed by my father oh well. So farewell, pray for me and wish me good luck  
B: I go with you, you prick  
F: You cant, dumbass. If you got killed i would kill myself too. And if you would be here safe i would have will to not get defeated  
B: Im going, you can't do it without me. If i will be there with you, you wold fight even more to protect me, ha  
F: ...  
B: Im going. C'mone. Daisy, take my harph. Take care of her.  
F: Youre killing me, man. I wont forgive myself if something would happen to you D:  
B: Good. Let's go. I want to shake hands with the maker of yours, then kill him for what he did to you. That's my next dream. Make it real, fred  
F: ....i must confess, i love how you decided to not use "father" word. Lets go.  
B: Yey!


End file.
